A Bad Boy
by SK-chan
Summary: Kuchiki has been a very bad boy. And Urahara is there to be sure he gets punishment. Oneshot Kisuke x Byakuya, not too explicit, but hey, I wouldn't rate it Teen. Request from anon Bleach fan, so no flames on the content since some wasn't my idea. R


"A Bad Boy"

By SK

9/13/07 - 9/14/07

Byakuya/Kisuke

---

This is a filled request for an anonymous Bleach lover. This person wished for the following (and I quote) :

"Pairing: Urahara/Byakuya with somebody witnessing  
Kink: punishment (spanking, humiliation, teasing), hairplay"

And so, that is what I wrote in one night. I am tired now, and have not read/watched Bleach in a while, nor have I ever played Byakuya in my roleplays or written him in my fics. But I did put a lot of effort into this, so hopefully someone will appreciate it, if not just the requestor.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or it's characters. Other people who are awesome do.

---

A sunset. A beautiful yellow and orange-streaked sunset.

A man with long, sleek black hair trudged towards the gate, his piercing eyes narrowed. A strange thing, undeed, for a taichou to be given such a petty mission such as this, and at this time of day...most of the people down there would be asleep at this hour. And yet his assignment was to converse with a familiar face, much to Byakuya's dislike.

_Wouldn't he be asleep, too? _he thought to himself, not wishing for anyone to hear his trivial complaints. He didn't wish to voice anything at all, unless there was dire need, and there was certainly none of that. But that was how he always was. Heavily guarded in a stone-cold shell. Loyal to the mission at hand, and unquestioning unless seeing the need.

After quietly passing through the gate, the taichou stepped out onto the cool soil, submerging his sandals in the fresh green grass.

A door. A silly wooden sliding door.

Kuchiki pulled on it, but it wouldn't budge. He peeked inside the small building, noticing a latch holding the door safely shut, securely fastened. A slight glare escaped his eyes in irritation.

"Oi, Byakuya-san!"

The taichou quickly pivoted around to lay his eyes on a blonde-haired man with a green-striped bucket hat and a sly smile. The man's chin was unshaven just enough to let a small amount of hair show, and his eyes concealed under the hat, so it was impossible to tell if the smile was genuine.

"It's 'Kuchiki-taichou'," Byakuya replied coldly, his eyes drilling into the other man.

"Ah, so Kuchiki-san?"

"Kuchiki-taichou, nothing more," he glared once again.

Urahara's smile seemed to widen, although it was difficult to tell at this time of day, for the sun was just about to hide itself from the world behind the nearby office buildings. But if that were the case, it was obvious that his teasing was intentional.

"Ah ha, so Byakuya-taichou," the other's glare stayed firm, "what brings you here on a night like this?"

Kuchiki decided to ignore the annoying name-callings and answer the other's question. "I was sent-"

"Oh, yes! You were sent here for me," Kisuke answered for him, taking a step towards him in the process, "because of important business matters, hm?" He took another step. "What kind?" Another step. "Something to do with my products?" Another.

He was face to face with the man, close enough to feel the warm breathing of the taichou on his pale skin.

Kuchiki was surprised that the other had gotten so close, but managed to keep his piercing stare, gray eyes glaring at the salesman with an irate hate.

"Well-"

"Ah, okay, okay," Urahara interrupted once again, leaving the taichou more irked than before. "I understand why you're here, Byakuya-san."

The statement left a very befuddled Kuchiki, who knew that the other obviously couldn't read minds, and therefore couldn't possibly know what he was about to say. But at the same time, Kisuke seemed to be aware of the situation...

Before Byakuya could reply in protest, the other lifted his hand from his side and grabbed a few strands of dark hair, almost tangling his own fingers in it. He gently slid his pointer and thumb down the small clump, all the way to the end, and pulled it near his mouth, leaning in, licking it delicately.

"You have beautiful hair, Kuchiki-san."

The taichou was too stunned to move, feeling every muscle in his body go limp out of the shock that the man was doing such strange things, and to his hair of all things...his beautiful, silky hair...

"Don't worry, I won't harm it," Urahara said playfully, noticing the change in Byakuya's apparent emotions that had been hidden dormant for so long. He petted Byakuya's head, stroking his long, apparently groomed locks.

"Stop touching me," Kuchiki tried to demand, but his voice came out weakly, as if he almost enjoyed the feeling of Urahara's fingers massaging his scalp and the sides of his head. Urahara ignored his pitiful request.

"Aww Byakuya-kun, you should be a good boy every once in a while, or you'll get into trouble!" Urahara almost sang the last word, grinning childishly. "And where there's trouble, there's punishment..."

Kuchiki was just about ready to kill this man. Unfortunately, outside of Soul Society, even at night, he couldn't risk making a scene with his Zanpakutou, slung at his side, just to fight off this strange old guy...

"I have my own form of puishment," Kisuke continued, making Byakuya feel uneasy. "It goes something like this"

Suddenly, both hands gripped the taichou's robes, forcefully pushing him to the ground, Urahara falling along with him. The taichou struggled to balance himself and fend off the man, but lost due to the element of surprise, finding himself lying on the ground, back bruised and aching.

"Urgh..." Byakuya muttered a few curse words under his breath, rage heightening, but found himself pinned to the floor, and therefore unable to reach Senbonzakura, his arms unable to stretch. Kisuke licked his lips in anticipation.

"Kuchiki-kun, roll over, if you may."

_Why?! _Byakuya only glared, unmoving and unwilling.

"Still being a bad boy, hm? Fine then" Urahara, having the advantage of being on top, gave a great push on the other, making sure that the other's arms were still unable to defend their owner, rolling him over like it was nothing. Kuchiki clenched his teeth together, pinned once again.

"I think ten will do for now," Kisuke said to Byakuya, not caring if he understood the statement. With that, he raised his arm sharply, and slapped it back down on the taichou's robes, hitting his ass.

"Ehn..." Byakuya struggled, but the other only leaned in closer, pushing him further into the dirt.

"Ah, that won't do, that won't do!" Urahara realized, then pulled up on the taichou's outer wear, exposing the black uniform underneath. He then poked his fingers into the other's pants, sliding them off after pulling the white tie loose.

Byakuya twitched uncomfortably. The feeling of a person, and Kisuke of all people, reaching into the backside of his pants was certainly not desired. "You'll pay for this..."

"Indeed I won't!" Kisuke answered, examining the taichou's bare ass. "You will, Byakuya-kun"

Down went the hand once again, spanking the bare bottom. A faint "agh" was heard from Kuchiki, trying his hardest to bare the pain. And again. And again. And again.

By the time Urahara had finished the tenth, a red hand mark had appeared on the taichou, throbbing painfully.

"Ah, I think that's alright" Urahara smiled deviously, then quickly turned his head to a rustling in the nearby bushes.

"Eep!" squeaked a voice from behind the plant, then was silent. Urahara sighed, recognizing the sound, and gave a friendly smile. "Come on out, Ururu-chan."

A small girl with black pigtails crawled out, eyes wide and innocent. She seemed to be completely confused of the entire situation.

"Y-You..."

"It's all right, Ururu-chan," Urahara insisted, standing up and off of Byakuya, allowing the taichou to pull up his pants, embarassed. "He was just being a bad boy...you remember when I used to spank Jinta when he was being naughty? That's all it is." He walked over and patted the girl on the head assuringly.

"Now, just go ahead and run along to bed, now," Urahara smiled again, while Ururu nodded, and Kuchiki stood there, watching. The girl made her way into the back of the shop, unlocking the back door and stepping inside.

"Kids," Kisuke sighed with a grin, looking back over to Byakuya, not expecting a smile in return. And, of course, he didn't give it.

"Anyhow, the mission?" Kisuke asked, the taichou's mouth opening to respond, but then answered himself, "Mm hm, yes I know, I'll show you."

And with that, Urahara leaned in and kissed the undefended taichou with burning lips, desiring every bit of him. His hand traveled over to Byakuya's crotch area and felt a buldge, gently stroking it, feeling it begin to harden.

"Mm...mmph...nn..." Byakuya's words were silenced.

"Yes...good boy, Byakuya-kun."


End file.
